Eternal Angel Chronicles
by dahie.celebi.34
Summary: Follow the adventure of the quirky Grace, an aspiring Eternal Angel, along with her adorable Celebi as they travel the wonders of the Pokéverse with beloved characters from the anime. Contains GracexAsh and Rocketshipping later on. Please R R. First story. Please don't be too harsh! Rated T for some heavy stuff later on, as well as some occasional language. Otherwise K !
1. Chapter 1-The Journey Begins

**Eternal Angel Chronicles**

Chapter 1- The Journey Begins

The sun greets my eyes as I open them slowly. "What a beautiful day!" I think to myself as I stretch my arms as long as I can. Today is finally the day I start my Pokémon journey with my best friend in the entire world, and little known crush, Ash Ketchum. Oh, I should probably introduce myself! My name is Grace, and I am from a small town called Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I am also something they call an Eternal Angel. It's this amazing power that allows me to change into a half human, half angel hybrid and gives me unbelievable magical abilities. Though at the moment, I can't change between normal and hybrid. Nor do I have said magical abilities

"Grace, are you up yet?" my mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm up!" I quickly call back. My mom is always super paranoid for my safety. She didn't even know if I was ready for the type of pressure that comes with being an Eternal Angel. But after some careful reassuring from me, she allowed me to go on this exciting journey. I pull on my clothes and run downstairs. I don't want to be late or all the starters will be gone! I literally swallow my breakfast in one bite, and I am halfway out the front door to freedom, when my mom stops me.

"Grace? Aren't you forgetting something?" Mom asks me coyly. Looking to my side, I'm sure I have everything! I have my bag, extra pair of clothes, food, water, etc.

"Um, no, I think I have everything."

"You need your partner Pokémon, silly!' she says with a smile. I utterly forgot! In addition to a traditional starter, I get another Pokémon to help me with my exploits as E.A. (Eternal Angel). Typically, it's a small legendary with the Psychic typing.

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot! So, who did ya pick for me?" I ask a little impatiently, since I want to leave ASAP. My mom hands me a Pokéball, I press the small white button on the front, and out pops a small green fairy-like creature with huge blue eyes and small antennae with blue tips. A smile slowly engulfs my face. "No way. You're actually giving me Celebi?! Mom, you are the best person in the entire Pokéverse right now!" I scream so loud Celebi quickly darts behind my back

"Yes, yes now be careful with…" she never gets to finish her sentence as I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and dart out the door, excited to bond with my newly obtained Celebi. Ash is going to be so jealous! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2- A Starter is Gained

Chapter 2- A Starter is Gained

"Hi Celebi! My name is Grace. I am so sorry I startled you earlier." I say to the small Pokémon, cradling her in my arms as I walk down the dirt path up to Professor Oak's lab.

"No, it's ok Grace," she replies in a small, dainty voice. "I just get scared very easily."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can talk!" I say. Celebi is probably the world's only talking Pokémon. I see the gate to the famous professor's lab, and start bolting towards the door.

"Gracie! Slow down or I'm going to barf!" Celebi screams as I start to slow down into a more casual jog.

"Oops. Sorry, sweetie. I guess I still have to learn a lot about Pokémon's feelings." I reply with a sheepish smile. Celebi just smiles back as I release her from my arms and flap her tiny, clear wings. I breathe in and out and step through the closed doors. When I get inside, it's very dark inside, which is a little strange, considering today is the day people get their Pokémon.

"Did I hear the door open?" a voice says in the darkness, After a couple of lights come on, I see who the voice belongs to. It's Professor Oak!

"Yes, yes you did. My name is Grace and I have arrived to get my starter Pokémon!" I try to say in my most confident voice, but it honestly just sounds like I'm screaming. Celebi darts behind my back, as she is extremely shy around new people.

"Ah, Grace! I was expecting you to be here. What really surprises me is that Ash isn't here as well." He had a very good point there. To be honest, I thought Ash would be the first one here!

"Well, since I'm here, can I choose my starter now?" I ask.

"Of course, young lady! Follow me!" he says as he led Celebi and me further into his lab. Sitting on a podium were three freshly shined Pokéballs. "We have Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Who is your choice?"

"I've known who I would want since the special aired on TV! I choose Bulbasaur!" I declared with an enormous smile.

"Ah, an excellent choice! Now, here is your Pokédex and Pokéballs. Have an exciting journey!" I grab the stuff in his hands and picked up Bulbasaur's Pokéball. Ready to leave, the professor stops me. "Oh, before you go, can you do a small favor for me?"

"Sure! How may I help you, Professor?"

"Can you go get Ash for me? I wouldn't want him to miss out on all the fun."

"That's a wonderful idea professor!" I say, as I jog out the door. Ash is my best friend, so he should be able to go on a journey with me!

"Look out, world! Grace and Celebi are ready to become the best Eternal Angel duo out there!' I declare contently. But, right as I say that, I trip over a rock and roll down the hill that the professor's lab is located on.


	3. Chapter 3- Pokémon, I Choose You!

Chapter 3- Pokémon, I Choose You!

Ash's POV

"Ash! Ash! Wake up! You have to get up!" a voice says to me. I'm too deep in slumber to figure out who the voice belongs to. "Don't make me shake you awake!" I assume it is my mom, trying to get me up.

"Mom, I'm kind of asleep right now." I mumble sleepily.

"I'm not your mom, silly! It's Grace, your best and closest friend for three years. I've come from Professor Oak to get you. You overslept!" the voice says, who now had a name. Then realization struck me. Today is the day I'm supposed to get my starter! And, like Grace said, I overslept! I kick off my covers, not realizing I almost kicked Grace in the face.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those legs of yours." Grace snaps at me.

"Sorry, sorry. So, who did ya pick?"

"Bulbasaur. And my mom gave me Celebi as my partner Pokémon! Celebi, come out and say hi. Ash won't hurt you." Grace says, and out from behind her floats a small Pokémon who is probably the most adorable thing I laid eyes on. Huge baby blue eyes stare into my own chocolate colored ones.

"Uh… H-h-hi…" the small creature tries to say. Giving it a small wave, I put on my clothes, slip on my new hat, and play along as Grace pulls me out the door towards the laboratory, which is now surrounded by hundreds of people. I spot the red sports car, and a weight drops in my stomach.

"Oh, great! Not _him!_" Grace says, clearly upset that _he _got here before I did.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ashy boy and his friend, Little Miss Perfect." A voice says, arrogant as ever. Out of the crowd of cheerleaders comes Gary Oak, holding a freshly shined Pokéball.

Trying to be polite, I put on a nice smile and say through gritted teeth, "Hello, Gary Nice to see you. Who did you pick as your starter?"

"I probably got the best one. And I am not going to show two beginning trainers like you who it is."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Grace declares, and Gary almost was knocked off his feet with her sudden burst of confidence. "Let's battle." Her azure eyes were glittering with excitement. Wow, they were so pretty…

"Oh, a challenge? I'll accept." Gary says, flicking a piece of hair out of his eye.

"Come on, Celebi, let's do this." Grace says in a calming voice. Out she came, shuddering like crazy, looking so nervous! What was going to happen?


	4. Chapter 4- The Battle Begins

Chapter 4- The Battle Begins

Gracie's POV

"OK, Squirtle, I choose you!" Gary shouted as the Pokéball flew out of his hands. His words cut knives into my heart. I knew that was the starter Ash wanted… I shook the thought out of my head and focused my mind on the battle. I figured out I had an advantage over Gary because Celebi is a Grass type, which is super effective on a Water type like Squirtle. Hopefully she knew at least one Grass type move. Another thing, she would NOT stop shaking. I know she was nervous, but this is ridiculous!

"Demolish that pathetic Pokémon with a Tackle!" While it was funny that Gary thought he could take down a MYTHICAL Pokémon with a TACKLE, I still felt a little pissed that he called my new friend pathetic. The tiny turtle came charging at her and knocked her into the brick fence. I felt so bad… Ugh I should have told her to dodge! I rushed to her side and brushed the pieces of brick off her head and back. Then I told her some advice my mom told me one day.

"Hey Celebi?"

"Ugh… yeah?"

"You just have to have confidence in your abilities. I mean, you're a Mythical Pokémon! Who can time travel! You can do anything!" While my mom didn't say those exact words, the heart was in the same place. After what seemed like an eternity I heard a voice call out…

"Ugh stop with the sap fest! Squirtle, Tackle. Get it while it's down." Gary snorted, and flicked his hand, signaling Squirtle. I moved out of the way and hoped that Celebi would do something…

All of a sudden, Squirtle was stopped by some mysterious force. Everyone was in shock. Then when I saw Celebi my heart did a little dance. Her eyes were glowing a soft blue, and she was holding Squirtle mid-air with Psychic!

"There you go! Now slam him into the wall!" I shouted, ready to give Squirtle a taste of his own medicine. Without missing a beat, Celebi swung Squirtle into the wall.

"Awesome! Quick, do you have any Grass type moves?" I inquired her. I wanted to get this over with now.

"Yup! I have Magical Leaf," she said, while expertly dodging a Tackle from Squirtle. Ah, talking Pokémon are such a convenience!

"All righty! Let's knock this jerk out! Magical Leaf!" I exclaimed. Celebi outstretched her arms, and a series of colorful leaves appeared on her arm span. She then twirled midair and shot the leaves at Squirtle. After a large explosion, Squirtle laid there on the ground with black swirls over his eyes. I ran over to Celebi and squeezed her tightly. "WE DID IT! WE WON! IN YOUR FACE GARY!" I said/screamed. Gary, now very shocked and speechless, returned Squirtle to its Pokéball, got into his sports car, and drove away, glaring at me. And all his cheerleaders were sobbing in the back seat.

"Celebi, you were fantastic. I'm so proud of you!" I hear a small noise and it pulls me out of the hug. Of course, it's Ash clearing his throat.

"Can we go get my starter now?" he asked, very impatient.

"Oh, yeah, of course! You kind of need that, don't you…?" I say to him, blushing a bit. Now this is where the fun begins!


	5. Chapter 5- Shoving Off

Chapter 5-

Gracie's POV

"Professor? I got Ash!" I called out.

"Ah there you two are! What took you so long?" the professor says to us.

"Well I got caught up in a battle with Gary…" I admitted.

"Ah, excellent! Your first battle. Oh, if only I could have seen it," Oak admits. "So who won?"

"Gracie did. She kicked Gary's sorry little butt!" Ash exclaimed. He seems very excited that I beat his longtime rival.

"Well, it did take a while…" I humbly admit. "So, can Ash get his starter now?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting all morning! Well obviously Bulbasaur…" he gestures to me, "and Squirtle are taken, so I will choose Charmander!" he proudly announces.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Charmander is taken…" Oak sadly admits. WHAT?!

"But who took him? Or her…." I inquired him.

"I guess this is where I come in…" a slightly snarky voice announces. It sounds familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it… but it immediately comes to me when the person steps into the light. The person's bright teal eyes are staring into my soul.

"JO?!" Ash and I exclaim at the same time. Jo was our old friend back when we were in school! In the Pokémon world, you can choose to drop out of school when you're 9 to become ready to be Pokémon trainers. All 3 of us dropped out then went our separate ways to prepare. But we still kept in touch and hung out a lot. We were basically inseparable. And it was a very pleasant surprise to see her!

"In the flesh," Jo says, doing a little curtsey.

"Wh… what are you doing here?" I ask incredulous.

"What do ya think, silly? I'm becoming a trainer!" she says, rolling her eyes.

"Well I knew that but why did you stay? I asked.

"Oak said you two were coming so I stayed to surprise you. And to ask…" she says, leaving us on a cliffhanger. "Can we go on our journey together? You know, like we always planned!"

"Of course! It will be tons of fun!" I say, gladly accepting her invitation.

"Well we sorta can't do that, because I DON'T HAVE A STARTER!" Ash yells, extremely mad at the world for waking up late.

"All right, just hold your Horseas…" the professor says. "I have one Pokémon left. Although he's a little difficult…"

"At this point I'll take anything…" Ash says quietly.

"All right, you three. Follow me." Oak says and gestures us to a table. He presses a button and a Pokéball with a small yellow lightning bolt rises up.

"Cool…" Jo says amazed.

"Ooh, maybe it's an Electric type!" I deduced. Ash presses the button and out pops a small, yellow, mouse-like creature with yellow and black ears and red cheeks.

"Pika pika!" the little mouse says. IT'S PIKACHU!


End file.
